what's love?
by dakesuke.blackdevil
Summary: kohina asked kokkuri-san and somehow to inugami as well 'what is love' something happened to inugami that made him really hungry. for love. not to much of a lemon but, it's nice to try right?


_**GUGURE! KOKKURI-SAN**_

 **At last we meet again! Anyone know about the story kokkuri-san? I know this story and I love kokkuri-san! Especially when he transformed into a woman! I don't like the tanuki when he was old and I forgot if he actually has a name… how about InugamixXxKokkuri-san? Would you want to read it? I hope you do! And 3, 2, hajime!**

"Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, what is love?" the doll-like-girl named kohina said. Kokkuri made a horrified face "who told you about this?" either the tanuki or the wanko said it, he'll kill them for teaching pure little kohina about underage stuff.

"my classmate Yamamoto-kun"

"I knew it! I'll kill you damn tanuki- eh? Yamamoto?" he can speak?! The doll girl nods and watches kokkuri's face and waits for an answer. "You want to know about love?" Nods "Love as in LOVE?" Nods.

'My pure kohina is getting big now! She's getting to have emotions!' kokkuri was talking to himself "I am a doll, for that I do not have any emotions" unfortunately the doll girl heard it. Kokkuri got depressed, his thought were wrong again.

"love is the feeling were you keep thinking about someone" kohina only nods and not responding after that. "look kohina, why do you want—" before kokkuri-san finished his sentence he heard some muttering from kohina. "kokkuri-san said that love is something you think of…is that what ramen is for me? But kokkuri-san always thinks about tanuki and wanko, does that mean kokkuri-san love them as well? Kokkuri-san thinks about me all the time too. But I would not say that keeping someone from eating ramen is love"

"oi kohina, are you listening to me? Earth to kohina" kokkuri-san transform into his animal form, he was a little sad because he was ignored by kohina. Kohina walks out of the kitchen. "eh? Kohina, you don't want to know more about love?" kokkuri-san said, kohina continued to walk "I am no more interested in knowing about love as now I know it will bring me misfortune" and she disappeared from sight.

Kokkuri-san sigh. _How would I know anything about love? That damn kohina's classmate yamamoto!_ Kohina opens the front door "I'm taking my leave to school" kohina walks out of the house "wait a moment kohina! You forgot your bento, you know what happened the last time you forgot about your bento?" kohina goes back, retrieve her bento and went off to school.

"have a nice day~" kohina waved and goes to school. Inugami who was hiding behind the door only watched his beloved kohina walks away, kokkuri realized that inugami wasn't going to school with kohina today. So much for the idea of cleaning the house spotless because almost every day the house will be empty and only kokkuri-san was to be found. With the pervert going to places that has beautiful lady and inugami following kohina to her school. So yeah, only kokkuri-san was home at all that time.

"this is unusual for you inugami to not go to school with kohina, or did she reject you hehehe" kokkuri-san wanted to make inugami angry butt like always ignored. The dog wandered into the kitchen but nothing he found edible. He went to the living room where kokkuri-san was cleaning "hey fox where's the food? I'm hungry" the fox (kokkiru-san) doesn't have the mood to respond.

"hey fox! Make food" for almost 30 minutes inugami kept howling. Kokkiri-san who was in his fox form finally spoke " can't you see I'm busy? Why aren't you going to school with kohina anyway?" the fox continued to clean the living room. The more he cleaned the cleaner it gets. Inugami sat on the table and kicked the bucket full of dirty water onto the fox "Inugami!"

"my darling gave me a task." Inugami finally opens his mouth. "huh?" inugami was sitting on the table in front of the wet dirty fox who was sitting on the floor facing inugami. Somewhat rather nice view for a confession (hehehe 3XD) "what task?" even with his fluffy body covered in dirty water the fox just ignored the frustrated feeling and focused in questioning the dog in front of him. " she asked me what is love, I thought that I know what it was because I have the feeling I know what it meant but I don't know what it really means. So before she comes home I have to understand the meaning of love yet I still can't figure out what this love mean… stupid immortal feeling"

Kokkuri-san transform back into his human form "hnn… so that's why.." kokkuri-san sigh and stood up "I'll make food right away.. after I take a bath that is, you better clean this mess before I finish my bath" kokkuri-san went to the bathroom dropping wet. Inugami didn't bother to clean the mess he made and went wandering in the house. _Hnn, what is this room?_ Inugami opens the door and realize it was the fox's room. _Ahh, it's his room….. … I shall make a mess in here so he would feel even more frustrated._

Inugami step in kokkuri-san's room, he sniffed something and his stomach grumbles. He didn't mess with kokkuri-san's room yet he leaned on his bed. _Somethings smell nice.._ inugami stood up and walks out of the room. He went straight into the bathroom where kokkuri-san was bathing, he opened the door and it took 0.2 seconds for kokkuri-san to scream his lungs out.

"what the hell inugami!" like a shoujo girl, kokkuri-san threw all his shampoos, Colgate, toothbrush, anti-bacteria soap, face cream, hair brush, slippers, facial mask, cloths, towel, water, bubbles, rubber foxy, and etc. unfortunately inugami was able to avoid every attacks. "give up you kitsune(fox), you can never hit me" kokkuri-san yelled out "This is Kohina's metal brush!" when kokkuri-san threw the metal brush it actualy hit inugami. In the face. Blood everywhere.

"damn inugami! Why'd you accept it?! I know you like Kohina but you didn't have to go that far!" kokkuri-san held inugami and wipe his bloody face. Out of the blue inugami pulled kokkuri-san into a deep kiss and held him down beneath him. "i-inugami?!" kokkuri-san was blushing hard. "food was getting late, so I can't wait for it."

"then what's the point in doing this?!" kokkuri-san can't shake inugami off because inugami was taking out strange aura that made kokkuri-san weak. "I don't know, I just smell something delicious from you. I want to eat you" seeing as kokkuri-san just got out of the bath, inugami doesn't have to go through the trouble in stripping him off.

"Wait-inugami-wait-a-second" inugami has lost it. he just violated kokkuri-san until he was satisfied until the white 'thing' came out. They climaxed together and in the end ended up sleeping in the bath.

When kokkuri-san woke up, he was in his room. "thank god it was just a dream!" kokkuri-san et out a sigh and looks at his left side of the bed "it's not a dream kitsune" kokkuri-san eyes popped out from it's socket "what?!"

"unfortunately, when my darling asked me about love, my animal instinct suddenly remembered something very important"

"what."

"it was mating season"

"…." The room went quite for a while.

2 minutes later, inugami's body were sliced to shreds and buried deep underground. Kokkuri-san managed to destroy all evidence what happened in the bathroom. He cleaned the house 2 times cleaner than usual. The he made dinner. Everything was completed before Kohina and the Tanuki came home.

.

.

.

At the dining table, kokkuri-san manages to act as if nothing happened that day.


End file.
